


— melting heart

by Hansevl0g



Series: Halloween party [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Hyunjae is clever, M/M, Sunwoo & Haknyeon are best friends, Tension, alchohol, eating ass, explicit - Freeform, friends to lover, haknyeon had a lot of insecurities, inner thighs kisses, we love Haknyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansevl0g/pseuds/Hansevl0g
Summary: He pushed him up against the wall  ; and said those words  “ darling are you ready for more ?”—Where Sunwoo and Haknyeon we’re best friends but Hyunjae’s  last party changed everything
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Series: Halloween party [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997803
Kudos: 35





	— melting heart

**Author's Note:**

> Oof finically finished this part , it took me a day 😳 dievejeje never listen to the NBH discography when you’re writing or you’ll be too inspired !!!

Sunwoo and Haknyeon know each other since kindergarten because of their parents , they grew up together , always sticked to each other ,, they could argues sometimes but it don’t last long , nothing could really separate them .

Even if Sunwoo was the youngest , he didn’t acted like it ; he was a brave man . He always shows a strong image of himself, as someone you can count on in any circumstances.  
But like any human he got his own weaknesses and issues ; he’s scared of not being enough to anyone , fear of abandonment ... fear of not doing enough for college ...

Haknyeon was a ray of sunshine to anyone , always smiling , always in a good mood and even if he was the elder he acted childishly sometime but it was cute so it doesn’t mattered .  
But behind this mask , hides a guy with a lot of insecurities and fears ... Haknyeon find himself too boring THATS why he always make a fool of himself to ” please “ the others ,, 

Both of them know each other perfectly well , none of them can hide anything from the other . 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

School and exam tend to stress everyone , but sometimes a party doesn’t hurt right ? 

Well thats not what Sunwoo thought .  
He was sure that tonight Haknyeon will be here , not that he was avoiding him but Last week Hyunjae threw a party where Everyone were pretty drunk ; he does recall having a drink or two , he didn’t drink very much that night but he remembers kissing the elder ... and he was pretty sure that Haknyeon remembers much better than him , since he didn’t have a sip of alcohol that night . 

A strange tension was created between them since this event , not an awkward one but more like everything was imbued with a palpable sexual tension , where jealousy, desire and need were set off whenever they were close to each other . 

The last party just helped the two “friends” to realize things .

Haknyeon realized that he was actually in love with the younger for the last 3 years , Sunwoo has been head over heels and hopelessly in love with the elder for weeks now .

The party pas actually pretty great , Hyunjun did a good job with the playlist but now that he’s gone Sunwoo has no choice to comeback freestyling on the table , when he was about to began he met Haknyeon’s eyes , it was the most intense eyes contact he ever had ; it surprisingly gave him courage to perform .

After it , he had thrown himself into the madness of the party, necking down every disgusting shot that was handed to him, until he was sufficiently tipsy enough to be friendly , tonight Sunwoo was determined to talk to the boy about everything ; even if he was extremely scared of losing his dearest and closest friend .

A little further , sunwoo could notice the elder dancing it’s was his passion so obviously he looked so happy , blooming he was glowing between everyone , once again their eyes met but this time , nothing sexual , only tendresse and love were expressed . 

When the party ended it was around 4 in the morning , sunwoo and Haknyeon decided to go to the nearest apartment which was Sunwoo’s. 

On the way home they would toy with each other hands , chat about the past and many other subject but not the last party . 

The sudden tension made its comeback once they were in front of the door , after opening it , Sunwoo flipped the elder against the door and was already roughly kissing him . Haknyeon’s hands cupped his face and slowly slid down his neck.

They were gasping for air and so close that their noses bumped against each other .  
Haknyeon Leaned his head against the door and was heavily breathing , sunwoo took a time to observe the elder , he looked so gorgeous right now , red cheeks , swollen lips ...  
in the crook of the other’s neck Sunwoo whispered “ I couldn’t wait any longer ,, but I was so scared to ruin our friendship ...” as he began devour the elder neck he proceeded to lift one of Haknyeon’s leg . Right now , haknyeon looked like a piece of art : closed eyes, long lashes fanned out over his cheeks, the soft smile playing on his lips, the way he breathed against him . He nipped at his lower lip with his teeth and Haknyeon gasped and opened his mouth for Sunwoo to explore. He tilted his head a bit more to slot their lips together at a better angle and let his tongue slip past the seam of the older’s lips, meeting his.

They separated and Sunwoo looked into the elder’s eyes. They were shining, and Haknyeon caressed his jaw with the hand he had on his neck.  
His other hand left Sunwoo’s side and cupped the other half of his face, pulling him towards him for another kiss. 

Sunwoo leaned forward into Haknyeon, the hand on his lower back slipping all the way around to reach the opposite side of his hip ; Sunwoo was grabbing his hip and immediately lift the elder up Haknyeon got now his leg tied around the younger waist .  
Haknyeon moved his hands to the back of the younger’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair. Sunwoo decided once again to bite the elder neck , when he found ‘the’ spot , Haknyeon’s grip tightened in his hair. When he was done and raised his head to look at his work, the older pulled him up again to smash their lips together one more time. 

Sunwoo held him to the bed ,, delicately he deposited haknyeon on it .

"are you going to say anything? or are you just going to stare at me?" Haknyeon mumbled, snapping Sunwoo out of his trance; he didn’t noticed that he was zoning out on the elder face . Haknyeon had moved closer to him.

He continued "why haven't i seen you in a week, Sunwoo ?" the elder asked quietly, his voice shaky, and Sunwoo couldn't look at him.  
He couldn't see him like that. he lowered his head and stared at the floor, wishing it would swallow him up.

"i... i was scared." Sunwoo answered honestly. for the first time in a long time , he let himself be vulnerable.  
"scared? why?" Haknyeon questioned, looking up at the younger .  
He cupped his face "hey. look at me." he mumbled softly, meeting Sunwoo’s eyes.

Sunwoo gulped, nodding and staring down at the other. "i was scared , scared you’ll leave me if I told you the truth ..”

“What do you mean , Woo ... say something ?" Hak asked, cocking his head to the side.

Sunwoo shook his head, feeling hot tears prick at his eyes and he let himself go ; he'd never cried in front of Haknyeon , as far as he could remember but he was scared but he couldn't hold it in anymore . 

Haknyeon’s hands made their way to the younger’s cheeks and started to rubbing soothing circle "hey, hey. don't cry. please. please, just.. just talk to me, i can--"

Sunwoo sniffed “yeah, im saying i wanted to kiss you. i'm saying i've wanted to kiss you for days now. 8, to be exact .I don’t know what is wrong with me but I always want to be with you , I’m getting jealous for nothing And it’s hard to stop thinking about you since the party  
I might be in love with you and probably for years now . i- god, all i want to do is hold you and look at you and have you near me...”

Sunwoo wanted to continue but he was cut off by a finger to his lips, and a pair of watery eyes looking up at him .

Haknyeon’s hands moved to cup his cheeks, and he was moving close and-- oh god. Sunwoo didn't want it to happen like this.  
  
"please don't kiss me just because you feel like you have to," he whispered. Haknyeon just smiled, small and gentle, but the first time he had seen him smile in a week.  
  
"you know i'm-- jesus, i hate this word, but-- you know i'm fucking obsessed with you, right?" Haknyeon breathed out.  
“I feel crazy when a girl is too close to you or when your too far away from me ,, I love you Sunwoo like a -“

With that, Sunwoo leaned forward, finally closing the space between the two. their lips crashed together messily, both of them gasping against eachother's mouths, hands grasping for whatever they could reach.

He pulled haknyeon into his lap, hands on the back of his neck, pulling away for a split second to breathe. the elder peppered kisses all over his face, chuckling to himself, hands holding the side of his face as if he was afraid to let go.  
  
"i love you, Hak. i've never not loved you." Sunwoo whispered, lips against Haknyeon’s and the other hummed happily, pulling him impossibly closer.

"please never stop loving me, Woo ." he laughed, diving in to kiss the other . Sunwoo melted under the other's touches, head spinning with love and lust and everything he had ever felt for the other .

Impatiently , haknyeon’s hands found their way under Sunwoo t-shirt , hot fingers tracing hot skin he wanted haknyeon , had wanted him for so long but he didn’t want a quick and desperate fuck so he grab the elder by the hips and pulled him closer , action that made the elder giggle under him . Sunwoo and Haknyeon took their t-shirt off , leaning forward to nip at Haknyeon’s body . He moved his lips further down slow, feeling just the slightest bit more confident every time Haknyeon jumped under his touch.

His legs trembled as Sunwoo sucked at his nipple, a choked moan slipping from his throat when he bit down.  
Sunwoo sat up on his knees, tugging Haknyeon down the bed by his waist until he was flat on his back .  
Haknyeon tried to pull the younger back for a kiss ,Sunwoo smirked, biting back a laugh at the other. "you want me that bad, huh?"  
“W-wreck me “ Haknyeon breathed into Sunwoo’s mouth, sucking on the younger’s bottom lip.  
Hovering over the smaller, Sunwoo made quick work of unbuttoning his pants, kissing down Haknyeon’s neck, sucking tiny bruises into the soft skin. Haknyeon whined, lifting his hips to let Sunwoo pull his jeans all the way down, taking his boxers with them. "d-didn't know you were this good with your mouth, babe," the elder chuckled, making Sunwoo bite down a little harder and pulling a hiss and a loud moan from the smaller's mouth.

"didn't know you were so mouthy, babe," Sunwoo bit back, noting the way Haknyeon’s breath hitched at the surname , his chest flushed ; he licked over the hipbone gently, looking up to meet his lover's eyes, and Haknyeon gave him a desperate whine  
Sunwoo was diving back down between Haknyeon’s thighs, he mouthed over the elder’s inner thighs and pulled soft gasps out of Haknyeon .

he was eternally grateful that they'd always been close enough in their friendship to talk about sex, the things they liked and didn't like, even though it always drove Sunwoo crazy.

When they were both drunk ,He remembered Haknyeon telling him his thighs were sensitive, that he loved to be kissed and bitten and licked, he remembered Haknyeon saying that over getting his ass eaten and a blowjob, he'd always choose the first. and Sunwoo never forgets even when he’s drunk .

"remember when me, you and the other we’re all drunk as fuck ,, you remember what we talked about ..” asked the younger , hotly breathing on his inner thigh .  
"yeah. i remember. you-- you told me you were a tease. never imagined actually finding it out like this “ Haknyeon balled his fists up in the sheets below him.  
“I’ve always dreamed of you ,, wrecking me-“  
Sunwoo’s dick twitched in his pants when haknyeon confessed it and chewed on his bottom lip, breathed heavily .

He continued "a-always thinking about. you. just.. fuck, just you. h-how long your fingers are and how you're always licking your fucking lips,-- gosh , everything about you, Woo ." 

That was enough for Sunwoo to lose it. he pulled Haknyeon by his hips and flipped the smaller over, remembering how he said he liked to be manhandled. He yelped in surprise, the younger shifted him so that his ass perked up in the air, and he positioned himself between his lover's legs.  
Leaning down, Sunwoo kissed over the bottom of Haknyeon’s spine, before spreading his cheeks lewdly and licking hot the other's hole.

The elder immediately whimpered, pushing his hips back against his face . Sunwoo dove in, circling his tongue around the other's hole before dipping his tongue shallowly into it, flicking it rapidly. the noises coming from Haknyeon were like nothing the younger had ever imagined - better , whinier, and he wanted to hear more.  
So Sunwoo wiggled his tongue all the way inside Haknyeon’s hole, letting his tongue lap its way into the tight muscle.

"fuck, please, that's-- fuck," Haknyeon rambled, gasping out moans . "You're so sensitive, angel. i've barely done anything and you're a whining mess." Sunwoo chuckled deeply, continuing to open the other up with his tongue.

"n-need you to fuck me, please, please, want to cum with you inside of me," begged Haknyeon , making Sunwoo groan out at his words. He moved away from the other for a second, sunwoo found a bottle of lube from his bedside.

"when was the last time you had... , sex? " carefully asked Sunwoo , pouring the cold lube onto his fingers, letting it warm a little before circling the elder’s hole with it. the other bit his lower lip, looking back over his shoulder to peek at Sunwoo . "i haven't had sex for months... I tried-- couldn't find any pleasure through it with stranger . And i finger myself.. way too much. you won't break me ."

He was cute , Sunwoo smiled fondly at him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the lips .  
He slowly slipped a finger inside Haknyeon , circling it and crooking it up to try and pull another moan or two from the elder lips . 

Haknyeon asked for and Sunwoo wasted no time , slipped other fingers alongside the other , soon Haknyeon was moving back against Sunwoo’s fingers , the two fingers soon turned into tree to four fingers , Sunwoo was teasing the elder’s prostate until Haknyeon turns into a whining mess . 

"okay, no condom. and i want you on your back. please?" It was not a worry because they were both clean . Sunwoo almost demanded, but then felt wrong about it, turning it into a question, which Haknyeon shook his head at.

"i like when you're bossy ," Haknyeon breathed out, flipping himself over onto his back and pulling Sunwoo over him, kissing him hard. The younger lubed himself up, pulling Haknyeon’s hips up to meet his own, and he positioned his cock at the other's entrance. "you ready, babe ?" he asked, cupping the other's face. Haknyeon melted into the touch, letting his eyes flutter closed, and he slipped in, inch by inch.

Sunwoo slipped the rest of the way in slowly, grunting lowly at Haknyeon’s tightness around him. He stopped to let Haknyeon adjust and get comfortable. Until he gave him a nod and rested his forehead against his , and the younger pulled back, thrusting back in deeply and pulling a strangled moan from the elder’s throat. Sunwoo buried his head in the crook of Haknyeon’s neck, attacking the skin with bites and bruises as he thrusted in and out of The elder “ I freaking l-love  
You ,” he continue “ your curves , your personality, everything , you’re my everything-“ Sunwoo was now lifting the elder’s leg up and began to kiss his foot to his ankle to his knee until his inner thigh.” Youre fucking gorgeous like this-“

Haknyeon let out a loud sob, because he used to hate his body so much , found himself way too ugly for anyone + he was ashamed of his personality , found himself l too loud or anything, so yeah Sunwoo’s words we’re comforting . 

Haknyeon tightened around Sunwoo , pulling a long, low moan from the younger . "I, faster-- fuck, fuck me p-please " Haknyeon groaned out, tugging at Sunwoo’s hair .  
That was another thing he knew Sunwoo liked, and Sunwoo practically melted, pulling away from his lover's neck, his hands on Haknyeon’s hips as he drilled into him, harder now.

The new angle had Sunwoo hitting Haknyeon’s prostate dead on, making him gasp and yell , tears pricking the corners of his eyes . . "oh mygod, Sunwoo, i can't-- i need to cum, please-“ whined the elder , diffing his nail into the mattress .  
“ , darling you look so pretty it hurts “ grunted lowly Sunwoo next to the other’s ear .

"come on, be a good boy and cum for me," Sunwoo once again whispered into the other's ear.  
It was a particularly hard snap of Sunwoo’s hips and the praise that had Haknyeon mewling, sobbing Sunwoo’s name over and over again , his cock spurting cum all over his own stomach. The sight and sound of the elder coming apart, under him, all for him, made Sunwoo gasp out, his movements sloppy as he came deep inside the other, pulling a final few sobs out of Haknyeon .

Sunwoo shushes him tenderly, his clean hand coming up to thumb gently at the sweat running down Haknyeon’s forehead, murmuring warm praises into his hair  
“ — so good, did so good for me .”

Haknyeon turns to look at Sunwoo . The gaze , twinkling with so much affection and so warm that Haknyeon’s heart misses a beat . Sunwoo pass his hand through Haknyeon’s hair before resting his l chin on the older shoulder. “ Come on babe , Let’s get cleaned up” .

Haknyeon hardly stand up but eventually went to the bathroom , Sunwoo was lovingly watching him and admiring the live marks he made all along the elder’s body , slowly realizing that the things we’re finally clear between them , a wave of happiness submerged him . 

When he entered the bathroom , haknyeon was trying to clean himself but it was in vain , but Sunwoo decided to take the warm towel from him , kneels down and , wiping everything from the others shapely legs . 

Haknyeon overflowed of love for the younger , he was so caring an gentle . 

Both of them climbed into the bath the elder prepared when he entered the bathroom a little earlier . Sunwoo was softly massaging the elder scalp with his favorite shampoo , a tangerine scented one . Sunwoo was whispering sweet things into the other ear while Haknyeon’s head kills back on Sunwoo’s left shoulder . 

Sunwoo crooks his nose in the older shoulder , pressing soft kiss against his soft skin , letting his wet hair tickle his boyfriend right cheek , “ I love you so fucking much , even if sometimes I act like a stupid tsundere, I’m just so bad with feelings ; I just don’t know , most of the time , how to deal with my jealousy .... gosh I’m so bad at it- I mean i love you !like I can be a meanie but I freaking love you ”  
Shyly said Sunwoo hiding his face further in the shoulder of Haknyeon .

Haknyeon was happy because , indeed Sunwoo was sometimes a meanie but it was only because he was a tsundere. But that what makes him fall deeper in love with the younger . He sure was sometime clumsy but that was adorable and absolutely Forgivable .

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

They made their way to the bed , tucked each other in their arms . Sunwoo was now singing soft words on the other head  
“we're like lovers walking  
on this sparkling street  
we're like children  
when I look at you while talking  
sometimes the meaning of the worlds disappear  
You’re the only light  
That I need is from  
The crescent moon  
Beneath your nose  
the smile that you have is perfect  
Only heaven knows” 

Sunwoo had hard time to fall sleep but he fell asleep pretty quickly to the sound of the calming heartbeat and soothing breath of his , now , boyfriend .


End file.
